Deprived of Oxygen
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: [AU] Kagome, a princess, is on her way across the ocean to marry her fiance, Kouga, when she falls overboard, and meets mer-man, Inuyasha! (Based on Little Mermaid)
1. Fallen

Deprived of Oxygen

~*~

This fic is based *loosely* on the Disney movie, The Little Mermaid. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or The Little Mermaid.

~*~

Chapter One

Fallen

~*~

"Come along, Kagome-hime," Prince Kouga of the Wolf Tribe said, pulling on Kagome's arm. "We'll be late if we don't board the ship now." Kagome, Princess of the Higurashi Tribe, turned to smile at him. She nodded, and followed the black haired youkai to walk the planks leading to the ship. Kouga was her intended, that was what her father, King Anji, had told her that morning. She liked the youkai... but not as Kouga liked her. In fact, the minute after Kagome found out the information of their future marriage, Kouga had asked her if she'd like to consummate their relationship. Kagome nearly knocked him into a coma.

"Kouga-kun, I'll be in the galley, if you need me," Kagome said. Kouga turned to look at her, nearly confusedly. "What? I'm hungry. I didn't have that much to eat this morning." Kouga nodded, and released her arm. As she walked past him, he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush violently. Did he really have to show that much affection to her? Or, was the correct question be, why couldn't he tell that she didn't love him the way he loved her? She sighed, and walked to the steps leading to the kitchens. She turned to see Kouga threatening the men of the ship. She smiled softly. At least he was protective.

~*~

After a few too many rabbit-shaped rice balls from the young cook, Kagome sighed in relief. And then groaned. Her corset was now so tight around her belly that it hurt! She smiled very coyly at the red-headed cook, before starting off upstairs to her room to fix it.

"Arigatou, Himura-san. I'm sure your family loves your cooking," She said, and walked upstairs. She noticed that the ship had already set sail, and her relieved feelings dropped to depressed. She wanted to say goodbye to her mother and father before sailing off. And then that set her to being even more depressed when she realized where she was going, to the Wolf Tribe, to her wedding. She sighed, and stood on the side of the ship, the feelings of a tight corset gone from her mind. She looked forlornly into the ocean, wishing she could see something in there... something that could take her away from this responsibility of hers.

Turning away from the side of the ship, she walked to her room to write in her diary, and to hopefully get some sleep.

~*~

From the diary of Kagome Higurashi

August 22, 1863:

I'm now on my way to where Kouga lives. He kept leering at me this morning, like he knew exactly what he was going to do with me once our marriage was finaled. I'm not letting him do anything until the marriage is final. Not to mention, I'll give him a fight for his life on our wedding night. He's going to be in pain before I let him touch me! I know a lady shouldn't think about hurting her husband-to-be, but believe me, I'd rather have him lose the reasons that he calls himself male than have him sti-- oh! A lady should not know about things like that! Oh well. It's not like Mama reads my diary anymore.

I might just stop writing in this after today. After all, by the time I reach Kouga's land, I won't be Kagome Higurashi, I'd be Kagome Ookami. And all of my possessions would be Kouga's.

Thinking about things like that depresses me. I only wish something would stop it. Maybe I'll just jump overboard...

~*~

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome-hime," Kouga's voice said, through her bedroom door. "I'll see you in the morning." Kagome muttered a "goodnight" back to him, before writing a quick "Kagome Higurashi" on her diary page, and stuffed it into her suitcase.

~*~

After an hour of hearing Kouga's snoring, Kagome realized she was not going to sleep that night, Kagome got out of bed, and walked up to the deck. She looked out onto the ocean. Suddenly, without warning, she screamed. She noticed no one came to see what was wrong. 'Humph. Kouga said he'd come if I yelled.' She did notice, however, some movement in the ocean. 'A dolphin?' She wondered, and leaned over the side of the ship to see what it was.

Suddenly, she fell forward... and fell into the water.

~*~

author's note: read and review, please! I really wanna continue this!

next chapter: I've Caught... A Girl?


	2. I've Caught A Girl!

Deprived of Oxygen

~*~

Still don't own Inuyasha or Little Mermaid.

~*~

Chapter Two:

I've Caught... A Girl?!

~*~

During the time that Kagome Higurashi was cursing her corset due to too many rabbit-shaped rice balls, Inuyasha swam violently through the Pacific Ocean, his face in a stern scowl, his golden eyes slowly turning a light violet, his unusual (even for mermen) shaped ears were transforming into normal ears, and his tail... dear god, his tail was disappearing! If he didn't find a ship or land soon, he'd suffocate under the ocean. Luckily, he saw the stern of a ship as he swam, so he'd be able to be pulled aboard. He chuckled, even in his angered attitude, as he thought about what the sailors would think if he disappeared the next morning.

Suddenly, as he felt the last of his gills disappear, he swam out of the water, onto a nearby rock, when he saw the ship sail past him. 'Damn it! I'm too late!' He thought, angrily, until he heard a loud splash near him. He looked over where the splash sounded, and saw a dark head bobbing on the surface of the water. 'What the...' He swam up to the head, and pulled it out of the water. He looked at the face intently, almost like he was struck by it.

It was a girl, very beautiful, with dark hair (so far as he could tell in the night), and a pretty heart-shaped face. Still, the one thing that turned him off was her legs. She was a human. He scowled at her, and then shook her shoulders until she awoke.

"Huh...? Wha...? Kouga-kun, why did you wake me up?" The girl asked, opening her eyes. Inuyasha scowled, and peered into her face. "AH!" She slapped Inuyasha away, before starting to sink. "Kyaaa~a! Help me! Save me!" Inuyasha sighed, and pulled her towards the rock, and motioned for her to sit on it. All the while, as he was pulling her to safety, he kept thinking, 'Just a second ago she was slapping me.' When she calmed down a bit, she looked around. "Where are we?"

"The ocean," Inuyasha answered bluntly. The girl shook her head, and placed a hand upon her forehead; the natural symbol of annoyance.

"No, I mean, where in the ocean? Are we near land?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Damn it." Inuyasha looked shocked when the girl said it. Sure, he said it a lot, but he was a man. This was a woman. No, she looked more like a woman-child.

"Why did you jump from the boat?" Inuyasha asked. The girl shook her head.

"I didn't jump. I fell."

"Sure, tell yourself that," Inuyasha answered, looking away from her.

"What are you doing out here?" Her question made Inuyasha turn back to stare at her. "Quit staring at me, and answer my question."

"None of your business," Inuyasha answered, and looked down into the depths of the water. He was hoping Miroku or Sango or even his no-good brother Sesshoumaru would come to help him out.

"I'm Kagome. Who are you?" She asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and turned, yet again, to the girl.

"Inuyasha. Now, could you please shut up!" He glared at her, who, in turn, glared back at him. She "hmph"ed, and looked out to sea. Inuyasha turned back to see Sango and Shippou swim up to him. The young mermaid and her kitsune-merchild friend were both decorated in shining gems and pearls. "Finally. Did Dad give you the seaweed?" Sango sighed.

"This is the thanks I get for swimming over two miles," She handed him a few leaves of seaweed, and Inuyasha gobbled them up quickly. Suddenly, an "EW!" was heard from Kagome. The merpeople turned to her, and Sango gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what is she doing here? She jumped from her ship," Inuyasha said, still chewing his seaweed. Sango slapped him.

"No, I mean, why is she in the ocean? She's supposed to be in the Wolf Tribal lands," Sango answered. "She's Kouga's intended. I heard it recently from a fishing ship." Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome.

"You," He said, "were going to marry that prick?" Kagome glared right back at him.

"Yes," She answered, "And he's not a prick." Inuyasha snorted, and sat beside her on the rock. What she saw when he came out of the water... "KYAAA!!!"

"Inuyasha, why is she screaming?" Sango asked, covering her ears.

"I don't know!" He shouted over Kagome's shrieks. "Hey! Why are you shouting?!" She stopped for a minute, before pointing south of the border.

"You're... naked.." She whispered, and turned away. Inuyasha looked down, and then leapt into the water, embarrassed. Shippou, the only one who had no idea what was going on, continued to look confused, as Sango was doing the same as Kagome, avoiding looking at Inuyasha.

~*~

Shortly after dawn broke, Inuyasha could feel his hair change, and feel his claws grow back. He sighed, and leaned against the rock, not noticing Kagome waking up. He suddenly felt hands upon his unusual ears. He turned, and saw Kagome massaging his ears. He could barely make out what she was saying, since it was so slurred in her half-asleep state.

"Cute..." She said. "Doggy ears are so cute..." Inuyasha slapped her hands away, and glared at her. "Hmm?" She opened her eyes, and looked at Inuyasha. "Who're you?" She yawned, and slid slowly into the water.

"Hey, Inuyasha, we have to go," A shout from Shippou said. "Your dad asked us to watch you last night, but now we gotta split." A splash signaled their departure. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She was looking around, as if confused.

"Where did Sango go? Did she have a boat nearby?" She asked, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. Inuyasha sighed. Then he nodded. "Good! Maybe she can help me find some land!"

"Get on my back. I'll take you to the closest island," Inuyasha said, before he could think about it. When he remembered what he just said, it was too late. 

"Arigatou!!" She hugged Inuyasha tightly, and climbed aboard his back. "Okay, I'm ready."

~*~

By the time they reached the nearest island, Kagome fell asleep again. Inuyasha placed her on the coastline, and looked at her face, before covering her forehead with his hand.

"I can't let you remember me or what you just saw," Inuyasha recited. "You must forget everything that happened after you wake up. Just pretend it's a dream." He took his hand off of her face, and started to swim away. He turned to look at her, and then turned back to the sea.

He didn't notice Kagome waking up to see his tail flip in the water.

"Oh, I've always wanted to see a dolphin.." She muttered, before going back to sleep.

~*~

author's note: This should be longer than the first chapter. Also, I'm very partial to this story. It'll be more like the Little Mermaid after this chapter.

Misao CG: ^_^ I love your fics! Arigatou for reviewing!! ^_^

Porifra: Is this soon enough? ^_- Thank you so much for reviewing!

Next Chapter: Excuse Me, But Who Are You?

Sneak Peek (since I'm nice): "Kagome! There you are!" Kouga hugged her tightly. Kagome pulled away from the youkai's grasp, and looked at him, nearly afraid. "Where have you been? Have you been hiding on the ship?"


End file.
